


Muggle Camping

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fire, M/M, Short & Sweet, Wizard Camping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco and Harry are camping alongside their best-friends and their partners.





	Muggle Camping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozen_raspberries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_raspberries/gifts).

> For frozen_raspberries. You're always so kind and write the loveliest things. 
> 
> This is my nineteenth Fictober story, and is based on the prompt _You’re enough to keep me warm._

“You’re enough to keep me warm,” Draco murmured, pressing his shoulder against his boyfriends side. Harry had offered to collect some firewood and build the campfire up but Draco felt strangely reluctant to let him leave. Muggle camping was a strange experience for Draco and he wasn’t sure yet if he cared for it, but having Harry beside him? That made up for any discomfort he might have felt. 

“A warming spell, then?” Harry asked, and Draco nodded his head. The Devonshire sand dunes surrounding them had lost their warmth as night had fallen, and Draco shivered under the rough blanket that Harry had draped over his shoulders. 

Harry and he were the final couple sat in front of the fire. Ron and Hermione had made their way back to their tent an hour before, Ron swaying drunkenly, a bottle of muggle beer still clasped in his hand. “Gotta get this muggle camping _right_ mate,” he’d exclaimed, taking a concluding swig of the empty bottle. Hermione had Vanished the bottle in annoyance and pushed him towards their sleeping quarters. 

Pansy and Theo had retired even earlier. Draco’s best-friend claiming breezily that _‘all the fresh air was making her terribly sleepy.’_ Draco hadn’t been fooled for a moment. She’d had her manicured nails dug deep into Nott’s thigh since they'd sat down, and her dark eyes had been shot all through with lust. Draco didn’t blame her either: Nott was a good-looking wizard, though not nearly a _patch_ on Potter. 

Harry’s warming magic washed over Draco’s skin and he slid closer to Harry, enjoying the rippling light from the fire. It painted Harry’s face in ribbons of patterned gold, and Draco moved in, meeting Harry’s lips. Harry kissed Draco gently, his mouth tasting of smoke and beer. Draco carded his fingers though Harry’s hair, subtly deepening their embrace. 

“Shall we retire?” Harry murmured, breaking their kiss. “Muggle camping is certainly charming, but I’ve got a sudden craving for something a little bit more _wizarding_-”

Draco smirked, dampening the fire with a twist of his wand. “You’re thinking of that king-size bed that’s waiting inside our tent?”

“And the silencing spell I’m going to set,” Harry replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
